Shadow
Shadow is the current Archlich, the ruler of the universe of Dementia, and the most powerful necromancer known. He is the child of Darktew and Caliso, though he claims himself to be the child of the Darkness Within. He is the twin brother and arch enemy of Warlic. Birth Shadow was the child of Darktew and Caliso, along with Warlic. Caliso knew that since both their parents were gods of darkness, the two children would obtain unbeleivable power, possibly even causing the Sunset Eclipse by themselves. As such, she abandoned them in Dementia when the were both 6 years old. Unlike Warlic, who was found by Darktew and teleported to Eglantis, Shadow was forced to attempt to survive in the terrible Dementian deserts. The dementian sands had stripped him of his divinity, technically making him a "god." Capture Shadow was cast into Dementia around the time that the ZombieHunters were nearing the fortress of the Darkness Within, so he was 7 years old when the Darkness Within was defeated. 6 years passed from that point, and the Darkness Within became obsessed with finding a successor - He was lucky during that battle. He could've been permanently annihilated. He needed somebody who could take over his throne upon his death. He ordered a group of specially chosen shadowalkers to scout through all the cities of Dementia to find him a suitable successor. The group came across the nearly dead Shadow on their way to a different city. They could immediately tell there was something special about this child. He wasn't just a dying 13-year-old, there was something special about him. (Obviously, it's the amount of darkness energy inside him, seeing how he was he child of two darkness gods. However, Shadow had no memory of his parents, and to this day has no knowledge of his true origins.) Forced back to the Darkness Within's fortress, he was examined by the master of Dementia. The Darkness Within deemed that this child was a worthy successor. Though most of the shadowalkers doubted that this child had any pontential, they dared not to question the Darkness Within. Training Shadow was educated in magic by an anonymous Neutral Evil mage. Shadow proved an unpreceded talent in necromancy and other forms of darkness magic. He decided that focussing on this asect of his pontential was the greatest effect. Personality Shadow is Neutral Evil and feels an undying loyalty to the Darkness Within, Dementia and the shadowalker people. He is very patriotic towards his kind and is willing to do anything to lead them to glory. Despite this, his "father" is still commonly disappointed in him, saying he is not powerful enough to lead the shadowalkers. Shadow does everything he can to prove him wrong and earn his respect. (But not love - he knows the Darkness Within has none of that.) He is very analytical of any situation and hates being surprised or unprepared. He treats the shadowalkers at an equal level to himself,despite his complete rule and dictatorship over them. He is very philosophical, sometimes spending hours staring out the window in his room. He has not aged since he was 13 when he became archlich, but is still obviously threatening. He is 5 foot 2. In addition to being the Archlich and ruler of Dementia, Shadow is also a master chef. He enjoys cooking and is very good at it. it also allows him some philisophical satisfaction that there's more to him than an evil overlord. Magic Shadow, as a necromancer, specialized primarily in the creation of undead and offensive magic spells, as well as combat magic. When he became Archlich, he completely focussed on offensive magic. He didn't lose his skill in the other two areas, but no longer furthers improvement in them. It is first revealed in the Role-Play and was made canon that Shadow created a spell entitled Shadow's Healing Disabling. This spell is of an unknown level currently, and prevents any wounds on the target from healing, naturally or magically, for 1 turn per level of the caster. It is likely a very high level spell for such a powerful effect. Other dark magic users such as Darktew and Vecna are known to be able to cast the spell as well. However, while the target normally has a saving throw at -2, they get no saving throw when its creator casts it. Magic Resistence does not function on Custom Spells. Phylacteries Shadow found a ritual that allowed him to spread his power out among up to 3 phylacteries. Unlike Vecna, who would instantly perish if hs one phylactery were destroyed, Shadow has 3. If one is destroyed, he loses one third of his power. His phylacteries are his favorite cooking tools: his butcher, steak and fillet knives. They have been magicaly encchanted to be virtually unbreakable. They also serve as powerful battle weapons. They are all sentient and intelligent, with different alignments. The butcher knife is Chaotic Evil, the steak knife is Neutral Evil, and the fillet knife is Lawful Evil. They can even communicate with Shadow, sort of like the classic scene of a person with a devil on one of their shoulders and the angel on the other. Hatred of Warlic The only known way to Dementia from our universe is via a cave in the Darkovia Forest. As such, the civilization in Darkovia is essentially part of Dementia. It is also where Warlic, his brother who became the Archmage, goes to capture undead and perform magical experiments experiments on them. Shadow, who is of the view that even the undead of Darkovia deserve the rights of any other civilization, developed an eternal hatred for Warlic, seeing him as cruel and pitiless. Warlic, on the other hand, sees Shadow as an evil tyrant, corrupted by his both magical and political power, who cannot accept that Warlic does the best he can to make the deaths painless and that sacrifices must be made for the furthering of progress. The Vecna Wars Not much is known about Shadow's interference during the Vecna Wars. As of right now, there is only one known battle he was part of, the intital seige of Eglantis. While Vecna was attacking one side of the island, Shadow attacked the other. However, he was not on the same side as the Archlich. During this battle, the Eldrazi Titans escaped from his tower without his knowledge. His "father" wa very angry at this, which made Shadow upset in turn. He returned to Dementia after the seige, which was unsucessful; Shadow's army had attacked the side of Eglantis with higher security,and while he took down several cities, his army was destroyed in the end. Rise of the New Archlich When Shadow returned, he had a fight with the Darkness Within, and refused to apologize just because the Darkness Within was angry. However, thi9s fight was merely a test. Shadow had always fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness all the other times Shadow messed something. The Darkness Within knew that the time was nigh to unlock Shadow's full potential. the Darkness Within ordered Shadow to not leave Dementia and continue to train. Eventually, Shadow was called to a ritual by his father. Entering the throne room, he was surrounded by candles, demonic and diabollic symbols, and many necromancers of all different races and ages, some iof which Shadow had heard legends of. However, it turned out they admired him far more than he did them... The Darkness Within made a speech about how far Shadow had come, how much he had grown within the forces of darkness. This was for timing purposes. Then they all, in unison, chanted a ritual Shadow had not recognized. And when the final word was uttered, a new evil lord recieved his destiny. Simultaneusly, Kas delivered the final blow to Vecna in their epic battle. Vecna was blown into ashes, the evil energy that he was born of released. And the ritualpulled them through space. Instantly, black lightning was coming from all candles room, flowing into Shadow's head. He screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees gripping his head, but none else moved. Shadow's skin turned purple, (visible below his hood.) his eyes now glew red, and grey, boney wings sprouted from his back as his robe turned from simple black to a royal purple, decorated with all different shades of purple, black and red. His phylacteries were pre-detirmined (His knives) as the final bolt of power went into Shadow. There was nothing but white light for three seconds, which then faded. His was any good energy that could be left in Shadow. There was naught now; it left him. The New Archlich was born. Upon recieving this title, he now took control of Dementia. His father no longer advised him on how to run the empire; Shadow was mature and powerful enough now. Death of the Wise One Upon the Wise One's execution by Painting's hands, Shadow bought the fallen god's spirit, to lock in the dungeon of his tower. He knew not even a god could escape, as it had held the Eldrazi Titans for so long. And with his constant watch (He had no reason to leave Dementia.) the Wise One would never escape, now only standing as a trophy for Dementia, so that both the fuzzers and mice could know that Dementia were the mighty ones. Except they weren't. The mighty ones were, of course, the dubfoxes. Though nearly their entire military died in the process, they launched a massive attack on Dementia, and, despite Shadow's best efforts, set the Wise One free, and he regenerated a new body in 42 hours. Today Shadow has overseen the repair of Dementia's capital since its destruction during the Dubfox seige. He has taken a personal offense that they dare attack his empire. He swore a vow that Dementia will have its proper revenge, even Shadow himself dies in the process. The Sunset Eclipse Shadow remains in this state, bringing Dementia to its feet and helping it thrive in the state it's been in. When the Sunset Eclipse happens, Shadow sees it as a good thing at first; humanity had brought him nothing. But he is visited by the Voice of Inner Truth, who makes him see it from a new light: humans are useless, but the resources of their planet isn't. The planet must remain so he can have its resources to support his country. And it would be eeven better if the humans saw him as a hero, so they would not resist. Shadow went along with this. A few days after the Sky of Dust had fully spread, Shadow came to Earth. He fought against Kentaro's army in all different environments, but all i places where he knew somebody would see. Rumors sread of him, and he was seen as a hero who simply used darkness as a weapon. After all, fight fire with fire, right? Shadow was eventually confronted by Memnarch, who he slew quite quickly. He was now a hero. But the Voice of Inner Truth told him to only have mining operations in remote areas, and never be present himself. Shadow did what the Voice advised; after all, it had always been right as of yet. Shadow eventually found Warlic and fought him, being slain by his brother, though the Archmage was himself killed by Painting shortly afterwards. Painting hid Shadow's body in the AEther, where it remained even after Painting's ultimate defeat. Insanity When Painting met Guruthos, he realized that Shadow's body was of the perfect conditions to become an ultimate weapon with the aid of Guruthos' technology. Painting withdrew the body from the AEther, and Guruthos and Painting worked together on creating minions that could withstand the artifacts that would be needed. Shadow would be implanted with the Hand and Eye of Vecna, both at once, modified with magickal technology from the Alternate Multiverse (Yet to be created) In addition to the Animus Vox, recharged using the Wheel. When the Bridge of Fantasy was created, Jonathon (Along with several other Eglantian heroes such as Khan and Lord of the Skies) immediately travelled over to find Guruthos and Painting... Just as the work on Shadow was finished. Jonathon broke into the room as Shadow stood up and brought a strike of lightning upon the building, utterly annihilating it. Insanity Shadow was born. 'Appearence' Insanity Shadow appears as Shadow does normally, but with a glowing red mechnical orb of an eye. (The other cannot be seen as it is sewn shut to make sure Animus Vox doesn't show itself from the head to expose a weakness) Sharp, triangular, steel teeth are spread in a constant smile. His right hand has been replaced by a menacing metal claw. Insanity Shadow's First Combat Khan attempted to attack Shadow with a lightning fist, but was struck first, and was two inured to fight in one hit. (Though it was one of Insanity Shadow's most powerful attacks.) Jonathon fought against Insanity Shadow in a battle as epic as his final dual against Iluvala. However, Insanity Shadow proved itself to be even more powerful than the God of Deception. Joanthon certainly got in some powerful hits, but it was clear that Insanity Shadow was much more powerful. Even when Jonathon went Sugar Rush, Insanity Shadow was almost as fast as it, something thought impossible except by the Lord of the Skies. Jonathon was broght down, and was about to be destroyed by Insanity Shadow with a massive bolt of dark lightning. But Khan jumped in to save him, engaging Shadow in an Energy Clash. As they both powered up, Khan going into Sugar Rush and Insanity Shadow pumping all his energy into the attack. But when Iluvala gave Insanity Shadow the Sugar Bowl of Yarn, it was too much for even the Thunder God to handle. Jonathon escaped just in time, but Khan was slain by Insanity Shadow, his brain and heart eaten by the mad necromancer turned god slayer. Versus the Eldrazi Iluvala and Guruthos panicked upon seeing Shadow's new power, knwoing it wouldn't be long until he came for them. Iluvala resurrected the eldrazi (Excluding Emrakul and Eglantis) in Dementia and lured Shadow there. Shadow was able to slay them with ease, though it took him time to fell the titanic monstrosities. In this time, Iluvala and Guruthos were able to create a sherical wall of Dark Adementine around all of Dementia, sealing him in.